1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing blood to severed body digits to re-establish and preserve them until they can be surgically replanted and reconstructed. The apparatus of the present invention more particularly relates to a multiple channel microarterial bridge or bypass for digital replantation comprising: a tube adapted for implantation in a major artery in the body which is connected to a blood reservoir in continuous free-flow to simultaneously provide or distribute blood to a plurality of tubes adapted to be implantable in the arteries of the severed body digits. In this regard, blood can be provided to several severed digits simultaneously as, for example, severed fingers.
2. General Background
The supply of blood to a severed body digit is of concern not only to the surgeon attempting to reattach and reconstruct the severed digit, but to the paramedical personnel transporting the injured party to a medical facility and those attending to the injured party in the emergency room. Time, distance, and the microscopic size of vessels are key factors in the reattachment and reconstruction of severed body digits. The lack of blood to the severed digits during such transportation, admittance to the hospital and replantation surgery can cause the death of the severed digits and therefore permanent loss of such by the injured party.
The time period between severance and completion of surgery also leaves the severed digit and the affected end of the body member subject to infection and therefore further complications.
Also, multiple trauma may exist which prevents the injured party from undergoing replantation and reconstruction surgery immediately since other surgery may be of a more urgent nature. Therefore, the crucial flow of blood to the severed digits may cover an extended period of time.
Cooling of the severed members may alleviate the problem to some degree, but the additional burdens of supply of suitable cooling material, the inability to compress the cooling material about severed digits to encompass its entire suface area, and the maintenance of the cooling material at a proper temperature all severely limit the use of this as a viable solution. Also, the use of ice which is the primary cooling material is wet and cold to the surgeon's hands when he must perform the delicate surgery needed on the microvascular system. In conclusion, ice as presently used has been an unsatisfactory solution to these problems.
The microscopic size of the vessels involved in digital reattachment and reconstruction surgery requires the surgeon to work with arteries which are less than one millimeter in diameter and which must withstand normal blood pressures in surgery. This surgery may last from 8-12 hours with each anastromosis taking 20-40 minutes, time again being of a critical nature.
If the flow of blood to the severed digits can be resumed within a reasonable time after severance and thereafter maintained until the completion of surgery, the chances of successful reattachment and reconstruction of the severed digit are greatly increased. The supply of blood, however, must be provided under suitable pressure and must be continuous in order to maintain the life of the severed digit.
There are several patents which show the use of tubes to convey blood from arteries to veinous members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,257 discloses a shunt implantable in the human body to allow repeated access to blood in the circulatory system over a long period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,862 discloses tubes to be sewn to severed arteries and veins to receive blood from the artery and return blood to the vein after hemodialysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,408 provides an arterial bypass for use in vascular surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,126 provides for a shunt implantable in the body to provide external access to the arteries and veins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,824 discloses a cardiovascular shunt used in heart surgery in which a portion of the blood circulatory system is to be bypassed. Tubes are insertable in vessels and sutured to secure such vessels during surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,646 provides for tubes, which are inserted in major veins of the heart and tied or clamped thereto, allowing blood to flow to a pump oxygenator in a smooth coordinated flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,649 provides for an areteriovenous shunt permanently implantable, through the skin, to provide passage of blood for purposes of artificial dialysis and the like.
The present invention provides for a portable unit, attachable to the body and severed digits to provide simultaneously, under pressure, the continuous flow of blood to severed digits to retain their integrity while they are being reattached and reconstructed during surgery.